It is often desirable to display a decorated Christmas tree. Although the entire Christmas tree is typically decorated, it is often difficult to find a location within a home or other building that provides views of all sides of the Christmas tree. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a Christmas tree stand that was rotatable to allow for display of the entire Christmas tree. Because many Christmas trees are decorated with electric lights, it would be a further benefit to have a rotating Christmas tree stand that included a rotating electric supply socket to provide electrical power to the lights decorating the Christmas tree without the worry of the electrical supply wires becoming tangled. Because live or fresh Christmas trees typically last longer when provided with fluids, it would be a further benefit to have a Christmas tree stand that included a fluid reservoir for supplying fluid to the tree. In addition, because it is also considered beneficial to add fertilizing agents to the fluid supplied to the tree, it would also be a benefit to have a mixing mechanism for mixing fertilizing agents into the fluid within the fluid reservoir.